


What Should Have Happened

by ShittykawaTheTrashKing



Category: Still2Gether, Still2gether: The Series, เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (Thailand TV)
Genre: Boss is not only comedic relief he has t h o u g h t s, Boss still has his crush on Pear so..., Earn-Sarawat & Pear-Tine are BFFs you can't change my mind, Ending Fix, Episode Fix-it, F/F, I loved the whole ep so much but EarnPear :(, I pretty much can't write comedy srry, Idk what else I should tag this is my first time posting, Mostly Boss POV except at the end, Sorry Boss I love you but you chose the wrong crush :(, Unrequited Crush, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShittykawaTheTrashKing/pseuds/ShittykawaTheTrashKing
Summary: Basically, fix-it fic of the last ep where everything happens the same but EarnPearn becomes offically canon.
Relationships: Earn/Pear (2gether: The Series), Sarawat Guntithanon/Tine Teepakorn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	What Should Have Happened

“Boss. Your chance is here. Confess already.”

Man and Boss had been looking at Pear for a while now. She was sitting alone in the sand, playing, or at least grabbing seashells and contrasting them against the sun from time to time. Pear was usually always with Earn, so the chances for Boss to confess in private hadn’t been that many. Boss still looked doubtful. He looked nervously at Man.

“What should I say?”

Man thought for a moment.

“You can start with your football jersey. Tell her you printed it wrong. It was supposed to be Doctor Pear or something.” He tapped Boss lightly with his elbow. “Go on.”

Boss looked at him, and just got closer to him. He suddenly tried to start running, but luckily Man grabbed his arm in time. 

“Come on” Man told him. “Trust me. One last time.”

“Maybe it’d be better if I just went to swim for a bit.” Boss tried to run over to the sea, but he kept struggling to free his arm.

“No. Come on. Don’t back off. Go.” Man gave Boss a last push, sending him in Pear’s direction. 

Maybe it was time, Boss thought. He took a deep breath looking one more time at Man, who gave him an encouraging nod, and made his way to where Pear was sitting. He barely made a step when he saw another girl approaching his crush. It was Earn. She sat next to Pear, right in the spot he was going for. That made him stop abruptly and walk back where Man was also observing the scene.

“See?? This was a perfect opportunity, she was alone, and you blew it!” He said lightly punching Boss' arm. He just pouted as a response. Man changed the tone to a more sympathetic one. “Come on, maybe she'll leave soon!”

The girls were talking very close to each other, Earn telling Pear something while looking kinda nervous but also decided. The guys saw Pear smile brightly and take Earn's hand, who smiled back.

“Or maybe not so soon…” Said Man when he saw Pear resting her head on Earn's shoulder. He gave Boss an apologetic smile. “Don't sweat it, you'll have another chance! The night sky is very romantic, you know!?”

“You're right!” Boss answered standing tall with a determined frown. “I'm saying, this trip won't end until BossPear happens!!!!”

\------

Night came fairly fast. Everyone was drinking and eating; Boss, Man, Sarawat and Tine sharing the same table.

“Hey Earn!” Called suddenly Sarawat to the 2 persons that were walking by them. “We have plenty of squid here. Come get some.”

Earn got closer to the table, Pear next to her, their arms linked.

“Wait here. Stand here.” He told her and looked at Boss with a teasing smile. “Why aren't you talking to our friends here!?”

“What's the matter, Boss?” Earn asked with a polite smile. “What's up?”

Boss sipped his drink, turning his head and avoiding any eye contact with the girls.

“He's thirsty.” Sarawat answered, still teasing. Man patted Boss' shoulder, smiling too. “Talk to them!”

“Well, we're off now. Don't get too drunk.” The girls said heading off with a smile and a sweet laugh.

“You suck!” Man told Boss nagging him once the girls were out of sight. “You got a really good chance this evening. Why did you wait so long!?”

“What happened?” Asked Sarawat.

“Wat, Tine” Man started.

“Shut up, don't tell them.” Boss interrupted.

“Nope, I'm telling them.” Man declared. Sarawat laughed seeing Boss still trying to shut him up. Tine looked like he hadn't really been in the conversation at all, clearly distracted by something else. “This evening, Boss had a chance to confess to Pear. But he took so long to approach her, that Earn came and stole the moment. He actually almost runs into the water as the alternative of talking to Pear.”

“Were you that shy?” Sarawat slightly laughed.

“It was hot!” Boss tried to defend himself. “I wanted to go for a swim first, so I was refreshed and ready!”

“Hmm, are you sure?” Man asked skeptically.

Sarawat and Man laughed over Boss' silly excuses. There was nothing better to have fun than teasing your best friends. Boss usually would agree, but he was rethinking it at that moment.

After a few minutes, Tine left the table. Man and Boss followed him with their eyes and turned to Sarawat once Tine wasn't visible anymore.

“So, you're ready for tonight's surprise?” Man asked him excitedly. “Are you nervous?”

“Nah.” Sarawat answered with a shaky sigh, clearly nervous.

“Come on, you'll see everything will be alright! He'll love it!”

“Yeah, I know.” He said with that smile he showed whenever he thought of Tine.

“See, Boss? That's how you gotta be! Confident!”

“Wh- I am! Of course I am!” Boss stuttered trying to make a confident pose.

“Well, then maybe you will bring someone to my concert later?” Sarawat inquired, resting his chin on his hand. 

“You know what? Yes I will! I assure you, by the time of the concert I will have confessed to Pear my feelings!!!”

“Well then, cheers to you getting your courage back.” Sarawat exclaimed raising his drink. The others did the same.

Soon Tine came back and asked Sarawat to go for a walk with him. Sarawat exchanged a look with them and followed Tine. Once they had left, Man and Boss got up and left too. They had to get a certain surprise ready…

\------

The surprise had gone a bit sideways, P’Dim had blew it, so they had to get Sarawat for a while. By the time he went back to Tine, he had found him completely passed out in the sand. Sarawat had taken him back to his room, so now they weren’t sure if the surprise was still on. 

“You think he’ll wake up before the night ends?” Boss asked Man.

“Guess we’ll have to wait for Sarawat updates.” He answered. His face suddenly changed to a smile when he looked at something behind his friend. “In the meantime, maybe you could take advantage of this time out.” He grabbed his confused friend’s shoulders and turned him around, pointing at someone. It was Pear, who again was with Earn talking and laughing. 

“She’s with Earn, tho…”

Man didn’t say anything and instead put his arm around Boss, pushing them both to where the girls were. 

“Hey girls!” Man greeted them with a big smile. “Earn, can I ask you something about… Um… Guitar?” And before she could answer anything, he took her by the arm and dragged her away from the other two. He looked back once to wink at Boss, signaling that that was his chance. Boss looked at Pear, who seemed almost as confused as himself. 

“Wow, Man is so weird, huh?” Boss broke the ice with an awkward laugh. She let out a little laugh.

“So, how is everything going?” Pear asked with a smile. 

“Fine, fine… Helping Sarawat with a surprise concert he wants to throw for Tine.”

“Ah, yeah, Earn told me about it, we were talking about passing by! I’m sure Tine will love it!”

“Ah, you look so close lately, huh?”

“Tine and I? Yeah, well, he’s one of my best friends.”

“Ah, no, I meant Earn, actually.”

“Ah, well, about that…” Pear gave him an embarrassed smile , caressing her own hands. She looked slightly nervous, but also kinda excited. “This evening… She actually… She told me that she likes me.”

Boss felt a bucket of cold water fall over him. So Earn had got ahead of him not only in taking that spot next to Pear. 

“Did you…”

Pear gave him a slight nod, still blushing but also smiling.

“Oh.” Boss didn’t know how to respond. Should he even tell her what he was going to do before those news? He showed another awkward smile. “We- Well. Congratulations.”

“Thank you. To be honest, I had liked her for a long while now, but she had a boyfriend, so… I couldn’t quite believe it when she told me…”

Boss took another look at the girl in front of her. She looked so genuinely happy, her eyes shining just thinking about Earn. He smiled, for real this time.

“I’m glad you reciprocated each other.”

“Thank you!” She answered with a bright smile. “Oh, what about you!? How did it go with your Cute Piggy?”

“Ah, well… It didn’t really work… I think I wasn’t really her… type.” He said scratching the back of his head. There was no point on telling her about the typo now.

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that… But don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll find the one for you! Don’t give up on love!”

He gave him an appreciative smile.

“Thanks. I think I may.”

“So how is everything going around here!?” Man came back with Earn, who still looked slightly confused. Boss wondered what must Man had asked her. 

“It’s fine.” He answered.

“Well, that’s good because Sarawat just sent me a message and said the surprise is still on, so… Should we get going?”

“Okey, see you there. Good luck!” The girls said. Earn took Pear’s hand and they left, Pear waving to the boys one last time.

“So… How did it go?” Man smiling and elbowing Boss’ side.

“Well…”

\------

“She’s dating Earn?” Sarawat asked surprised.

Sarawat’s gift had been a big success. Of course. After he sang to Tine, everyone gathered together to take a photo and then the concert continued. Since the stage was still there, different people would get up there and sing or play a song. Right now it was P’Dim’s turn. Most of the people were dancing and singing along in front of it. Man, Boss and Sarawat were together in a separated spot to the side of the stage. Boss had just updated the guitarist about his situation with Pear.

“Who’s dating Earn?” Tine asked, appearing after going for a drink, bringing one for his boyfriend too.

“Pear.” Man answered while Boss pouted.

“Oh, Pear finally asked her?” Tine said surprised.

“Wait, you knew about it?” Boss exclaimed with a betrayed tone.

“Well, I knew she liked Earn, but I didn’t know she had planned on confessing.”

“It was Earn who confessed, apparently.” Man corrected him.

“Really?” Sarawat put a surprised face, but it quickly turned into a proud smile.

“Wait, why didn’t you tell me anything at the table??” Boss questioned Tine. 

Tine looked at him like he didn’t even know what a table was. Sarawat smiled softly and patted his boyfriend’s head.  
“I think there was something else in Tine’s head at that moment. I don’t think he even realized we were talking.”

“Sorry…” Tine said with an apologetic look. Boss started to understand why Sarawat couldn’t stay mad at him.

“Ah, it’s fine.”

“How are you, tho?” Sarawat asked worriedly.

“Well…” He looked over at the crowd of people and saw the girls, laughing and waving the arms in the air to the rhythm of the music. They were holding hands, their fingers intertwined. He smiled. “They look happy. So I’m happy for them. Guess I’ll have to keep waiting for the one.”

“I’m sure it’ll come soon, don’t worry!” Man cheered him up.

“Yeah, it’s easy for you lot to say it when you all have already found the one.” He teased them with a smile. “Guess Pear has found her one too, so good for her!”

Sarawat looked back to where the girls were. They did look as happy as he is with Tine. Earn locked eyes with him for a moment. She smiled and gave her a slight nod. It looked more like she was saying thank you, and Sarawat could imagine what for. He smiled too and nodded back. This wasn’t lost on Tine, who usually could be found looking at Sarawat more than not. The taller boy also glanced at the girls. Earn wasn’t looking anymore, but Pear turned her head and saw him. Tine gave her a knowing smile and threw a thumbs up. Pear smiled back and mirrored the gesture. Sarawat grabbed Tine’s hand and dragged him to where everyone was dancing. Man looked at Boss, asking with his eyes if he was good enough for Man to leave. Boss made an affirmative gesture and patted Man’s shoulder, lightly pushing him in Type’s direction. Man smiled and went to dance with his boyfriend.

Boss looked then to his friends, dancing and having fun. They were so in love with their partners. Pear then looked at Boss with a happy face, inviting him to dance with them all. Boss took a breath and nodded, smiling while making his way to where the others were. Just because he was single, it didn’t mean he couldn’t have fun too! He decided to join the group with Tine’s friends and some other members of the band. 

It hurt him seeing his crush with someone else, of course. It made him sad that, at the end, he couldn’t make ‘BossPear’ happen. But he still liked Pear, in a way or another. So if at least she had been able to find her significant other, it was fine. He was fine. 

\------

It was the evening. After a whole day of playing, fights, games of volley, reconciliations, laughs and having fun; Pear was sitting alone on the sand, tired but happy. She was looking for and finding nice seashells around her, contrasting them to the sun to see how they shined. It was peaceful. The breeze was chill, but not too cold that made it uncomfortable. The only sounds you could hear was the ocean and the distant laugh of a couple. Maybe it was Green and P’Dim. Or Sarawat and Tine. Or Phukong and Mill. Ah, there were so many couples lately. It was nice. She didn't mind being single, it was fine for her and she knew there was nothing wrong with it. To be honest, the quietness of being alone in front of the sea was nice. But at that moment, she thought that maybe it would also be nice to have some company. Maybe of a specific someone…

“Hey, Pear.” A voice called next to her. Pear looked to her side and saw Earn standing there, as beautiful as always.

“Hi Earn.” She greeted her. The guitarist sat next to her, their knees touching lightly.

“How are you doing?”

“Pretty fine. This trip really helped me relax after so much stuff!”

“Ah, I can imagine. Studying medicine must be so stressful!”

“Yeah, sometimes. But it's worth it.”

“Mm, of course. Thanks to that, one day you'll be such a great doctor. You'll help a lot of people.”

“Ah?”

“You'll be the best doctor! Everyone in the hospital will want to be your patient!” Earn exclaimed excitedly.

“What? Stop.” Pear said laughing embarrassed.

“It's true, tho.” Earn concluded casually. Pear smiled.

“What about you?”

“Pretty fine too. Almost checked everything I wanted to do today off my list.”

“Oh, what’s left on that list?”

“Hm, I don’t know. Singing a song on the beach, maybe. Taking a walk under the night sky, perhaps? Dancing wi… Um, dancing?”

“Mm, those sound like nice things to do.”

“We could make them together if you want…” Earn proposed looking slightly to the side.

“Ah, sure! It sounds fun!” Pear gave her a big smile. Earn looked at her, not really smiling. She looked troubled, like there was something going on in her head. Pear’s face changed from happiness to worry. 

“Is everything okey?” She asked, putting a hand in Earn’s knee. Earn observed that hand for a moment and took a deep breath. 

“Pear… I like you.” Earn blurted out with her eyes closed. Pear took her hand away, surprised overcoming her. Had she heard right? She surely didn’t. It couldn’t be. She had dreamt about this a lot of times, but she never really expected it to actually happen. She saw Earn opening her eyes slowly. She looked even more worried than before. “Pear, I’m sorry, I didn’t, you can forget about this if you want, I just-”

“Earn” Pear interrupted grabbing her hand. “I like you too.”

“Wh- wait, really?”

Pear smiled brightly. 

“Yeah”

Earn mirrored that expression, relieve all over her face. 

“Well, thats- that's great! I'm, um, glad! So... now what?” She asked awkwardly.

“Well… I don’t know if it’s on your list… But we could enjoy this view together for a while.”

Earn answered with a smile and sat closer to her. Pear rested her head in Earn’s shoulder, their hands still clasped. 

“So, that means now we’re…” Earn started.

“Girlfriends?” Pear finished. “Well, if that’s fine for you.”

“Girlfriends… Yeah, it sounds great for me.”

They looked at the sea for a while, the waves breaking against the shore. Earn started playing with their fingers.

“You know,” She broke the silence. “I’ve liked you for a while now…”

“I actually have too… But you had a boyfriend, so I wasn’t sure if you liked girls too…”

“Yeah… I think I wasn’t sure either. Or I didn’t want to be sure…”

Pear looked up at her and caressed her hand, encouraging her to explain more if she wanted. Earn showed a small smile.

“To be honest, I had felt like this for a long time. When I met you, the feeling became stronger, and more obvious to myself. But I kept trying to shut it up. I’m not sure if it was shame, or embarrassment, or fear; but I didn’t want that feeling to show up…”

Pear straightened up and looked at her directly. She knew it was Earn who had confessed to her, but she hadn’t thought that maybe she wasn’t comfortable with showing affection publicly. Pear relaxed when Earn gave her a reassuring smile.

“That was, until Sarawat started dating Tine. He’s such a hopeless romantic…” She remarked with a smile. Pear smiled too. With everything Tine had told her plus what he showed to the world… Yeah, she knew he was. "He is so in love, which I get, but he’s SO open about it. When I imagined being like that, it scared me. But I also noted… He is so happy. And Tine is so happy too. I thought that I wanted that, too. I wanted to be able to openly love who I want. During those two weeks we were rehearsing in P’Dim’s house, I had a talk with Sarawat. It’s then that I realized, I could be like that too. I don’t necessarily need to shout out who I like to the seven winds all the time, but I don’t need to hide it either. I can just be me. I can be happy with whoever I want.” She smiled warmly and took both of Pear’s hands. “And I’d like that someone to be you.”

Pear gave her a gentle smile. She hadn't know Earn had been going through this. And Pear was completely happy that she had been able to overcome her fears. Not because she had confessed to her, but because now Earn could be truly happy, be herself. Even if she had confessed to some other girl, Pear would have been happy for her. But luckily, she was the fortunate girl.

“Yeah, I’d like that someone to be me too.” She said with a little laugh. Earn laughed too. 

They took the same position as before, but this time Earn’s head was on Pear’s shoulder. The sun was starting to set, but before it was completely gone, Pear took one of the seashells she had found and put it in front of it.

“Look at that, isn’t it beautiful? So shiny!” Pear commented. Earn took a look at the object against the sun.

“Mm, yeah, it is… But no seashell is more beautiful or shinier than you.”

Pear let out a little laugh and shaked slightly her shoulder, embarrassed. 

“Are you writing a song or something?”

Flashbacks came to Earn’s head.

“Don’t tell Sarawat. He’ll tease me forever.”

“Oh… But I wanna tell Green and Tine, tho, and he’ll probably tell Sarawat.”

“Hmm… Well, I guess some teasing is worth it if it means we’re together.”

It was almost night. After a whole day of playing, fights, games of volley, reconciliations, laughs and confessions; sitting on the sand was relaxing. The breeze was chill, but not too cold that made it uncomfortable. The only sounds you could hear was the ocean and the distant call of a bird. The quietness of being alone in front of the sea was nice. Peaceful. Pear knew that. But at that moment, Pear couldn’t be happier that someone was making her company. 

“Yeah.” Pear gave Earn’s hand a little kiss. “Together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here's my first 2gether fic, the first fic I post and my 3rd fic ever... I loved the last episode of Still2gether, but it just was missing my girls being canon, so I did my best to portray what I would have loved to see!  
> I hope you enjoyed it and it filled a bit your Canon EarnPear needs! ^^
> 
> Ps: English is not my first language and I don't have anyone to revise it, so feel free to tell me if you find stuff that doesn't make sense or something!


End file.
